What days is it?
by Youichi-Zarasuha
Summary: Setsuna's birthday, who has remembering him? and what present he get? the second publish, the first story have a wrong spelling!


April, 7 2012  
still you remember this day? –Setsuna x Feldt- Oneshot

**Youichizseiei**  
haha! Finally! I can publish my own fanfiction!(late publish, this story has been created on 7 april 2012)because i'm too lazy for do it Haha = =  
based on my own doujinshi, Setsuna's birthday *check my tumblr if you want to read~*  
too bad my Deviantart account still banned, i can't publish it then ..

By the way have a good read!

* * *

Setting after season 2 and after movie, (hopefully this is true =3=)  
Rating: T

* * *

_**2313 A.D ptolemy bridge**_

"Baka!" the pink haired girl with wavy hair shouted setsuna, makes him confuse  
"Why you not remember this day? This is a special day for you!" continue her.  
setsuna shrugged, "what do you mean?"

setsuna rare to ask what day is it or what date is it, because he don't care about it.  
after feldt take a deep breath  
"Today is your birthday..." says her sheepishly  
and then setsuna realize, today is 7 April.

Setsuna never get a birthday greeting, so he never boasted of his birthday, or ask: "what day is today?"  
but now, a girl named Feldt Grace, aged 19 years, spoke shyly. give a greeting  
'how would she know if today is my birthday?'he thought

He pulled feldt closer  
"i'm forget about that" says him with a monotone sound  
Feldt didn't replying anything, but now her face is covered with red blushes.  
now that gundam meister is holding her chin  
"w..what are you doing?" said feldt

"i'm sure everyone have something that must be fullfilled at their birthday right?"  
feldt nodded, now her distance between setsuna is so close, only a few centimeter again, they could be kissed

"do you know what kind of present that i wan't on my birthday?" ask setsuna  
"hmm..." feldt mumbling, she's thinking. He like gundam, anything about it. While others thinking about their crush, he only says 'Gundam'

"maybe you want a new gundam? Answer feldt randomly, she's hoping setsuna will release his finger that still holding her chin

"No, i wan't more than that..."  
setsuna pulling feldt more closer, now she can't breath more freely, she could hear her own heartbeat, and she's afraid setsuna could hear it. All that she want know is knowing setsuna's answer.

"I wan't you to..." setsuna move his lips to feldt lips  
the strange wild thoughts raced through feldt's head: "what? He want my kiss?"

wait, instead, he's moving his mouth closer to her ears, and whisper something  
"Can you repair my gundam?"  
all that feldt thinking is broken now  
she's imagine to forward

_**2 years later, 2315 A.D on the same place**_  
'ah.. i knew he'll never want a kiss for present, all those he ever think only about gundam.." Thought feldt, sighing. She's remembering when she almost kissed by someone she loved, Setsuna F. Seiei  
but actually, he only want his gundam to be repaired

"Feldt!" someone shouting at feldt, all reverie that her thinking was broken already  
and he's panting.  
"thanks for your information, is really helpfull" says him  
"your welcome" reply feldt with monotone

wait.. today is 7 April again right?  
'maybe he forget his birthday again...' think her  
"umm... setsuna?"  
"yes feldt?"

"today is your birthday again, what kind of present that you want?"  
setsuna looked shocked  
"wait, i never forget my birthday, and you're only person that reminding my birthday  
and why you keep reminding me?" ask him, with many question

feldt cant hold that feeling any longer, she have to tell him  
"Because...  
I...  
Love ...  
You...  
setsuna.."

and then he came closer to setsuna, give him a kiss  
now not only feldt that having the nervous feelings, she transmitted is to setsuna too  
the kiss only occur 5 seconds, but that enough to make the true innovator get blushed

"happy birthday setsuna" says feldt

with the stutter sentence, setsuna try to replied  
"n..next time tell me if you w..want to give that!" he took a deep breath  
"i'm not ready!"  
okay, his face is red already

"is okay then" she grip setsuna's hand  
"i feel the same way"  
when they'll make another kiss, some wild sound appeared

"what a beautiful moment..."  
sumeragi appeared behind the door  
"we have a perfect couple!" mileina cried, bring some balloon (wait, who's need that?)  
"don't be so shy... just continue the conversation!" add lyle  
"you two is looks very cute togheter" says marie, while she holding allelujah hand.  
lasse, ian, linda and tieria can't hold their giggle

"whaat? you're over here earlier? Did you're stalk me?" says setsuna, he's feeling reallyy embarrassed  
"of course..." says them  
"we forget to celebrate your birthday!"  
"and feldt... you're the one who give setsuna a best present~~" tease marie (i don't know she have a high sense of humor)  
"wha...what do you..."  
they cant denied it, they get caught have a same feelings after that kiss

"lets go to party!" lyle shouted.  
oh, they have a big cake that shape like a gundam, the taste is vanilla ice cream.  
"i'm too old for have this" says setsuna when looked ian dressed like a clown.  
" you think like that? But you never get a clown on your birthday right?" ian replied  
"..." setsuna is speechless  
"but is okay to have this once a while right?" feldt salve setsuna  
"B..but..."

"okay then..." sumeragi interrupt setsuna's word, before he Decline all these party  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETSUNA!" all crew of ptolemy shouted.  
its look like birthday party for 10 years old child  
but it's okay! Ian have upgrade 00 quanta, now it have more weapon, faster and others

But the best part of setsuna's birthday is not celebration, gift or clown (who needs it?)

He know who's person that he loved all of his heart

Feldt Grace

And he won't let anything happen to her

after the party, they looked at earth on ptolemy bridge, sharing experience, and? aah i can't see it again, they're moving to the other place =A=

* * *

DONE! Haha, i'm working all the night for edit this  
BTW~ there's some scene on here that i not add to my comic.  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETSUNA! ( too exicited)  
haha, this is my first romance fiction, sound bad huh?  
too short~~ i can't make it better~~ *sniff*  
add a critique! So i can improve my fanfiction =3=  
**has been edit on 28 april 2012, message me if my spelling wrong **


End file.
